Infinity Wrestling
Create, shape, and become legend in an online wrestling federation based in a fictional city of infinite possibilities. Infinity Wrestling is an online wrestling federation established in July 2013. Set in a fictional city, wrestlers can create their ultimate characters and have their ultimate storylines and matches play out. Infinity was co-created by its Chairman Roderick Blackmore and The Copycat Kid (TCK). www.infinitywrestling.net About Infinity Wrestling Infinity Wrestling is a new and exciting online wrestling federation that is looking to set to innovate and redefine the game, but most of all have lots of fun doing so. Infinity is flexible and open to all types of online wrestler, whether male of female, a newbie, a seasoned veteran or a management figure. Our flexibility also caters towards both full-time competitors and part-timers or those who can only contribute little or a lot. IWF management are passionate about making a great online experience set in a shared, living world of infinite possibilities. The precursor for Infinity Wrestling in many ways was Bebo Wrestling on the social media Bebo.com. In the latter part of Bebo Wrestling's history the Bebo Wrestling Network was the Hub of activity for the remaining online wrestlers and federations. All initial members of the Infinity Wrestling came from the Bebo network. With the closure of Bebo in the Summer of 2013, the BWN closed with it. Infinity management created and ran arguably the biggest and best wrestling federation in Bebo's history, Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, between 2007 and 2011. Infinity City Infinity Wrestling Federation is the heart and soul of Infinity City. Its wrestlers create, shape and mould the city forever. Compete against fellow wrestlers for unique championships and fight to become legend in a city of infinite possibilities. Wrestlers on the Infinity roster can create content for the City in many ways: *Emailing Infinity management with their ideas and concepts *Incorporating new ideas into their promo's *Creating graphics (or by equal measure, asking management to create something for them) *Infinity Mondays and PPV results *The 'Promo Scripts' forum page *Creating a social media platform such as Twitter, Blogspot, Tumblr, Wordpress, etc. for an idea. For example the City is beginning a football (soccer) league and many willing wrestlers have created teams with their own graphics, Twitter accounts and Tumblr page. *The Developmental Guides on our website are key because by creating an ultimat character it opens up the creativity of wrestlers to think about additions to the City Infinity Mondays Infinity Wrestling Federation and Battle Zone Network present 'Infinity' a new and innovative online wrestling experience each Monday fortnight. IWF's best and brightest grapple for championship gold and legendary status within Infinity City. The road to championship gold has never been as exciting or challenging. Wrestle with the best for the ultimate prize, the World Heavyweight Championship, compete in no limit, high risk and high reward matches for the Singularis Championship, defend the Purity Championship on each and every show, and become legend in a tag team in a unique division based on team cohesion and unity. Each Monday fortnight Infinity will set the online wrestling world a light with well written shows, top quality matches and edge of your seat storytelling. To get involved, sign up now and don't miss out on the beginning of a new, exciting journey. Infinity PPV's Infinity Wrestling has pay-per-views when they need to happen, so that way the run up to these events is meaningul and worth everyones time. They happen on Mondays to give consistency to the rest of the federation, so that Infinity Monday's shows can happen the same relative time after the ppv event. So far here are the upcoming, announced, or ppv's that have taken place in the Infinity City: What Infinity Wrestling Offers *Top quality results and graphics on a professional website *Experienced and friendly management who put the wrestlers at the heart of the action *Immense levels of flexibility: You only compete and add to the City when you have time. *An active social media presence on Facebook , Twitter , and Blogspot *Five Blogspots that allow for further immersion into the federation *A fictional city, an enviroment where you can create your ultimate wrestler. Additions to the City come through your own work/inclusions, in the results and in the form of shiny graphics. Everything is compiled into one big document to show the City's progression *Fortnightly Infinity Mondays shows *Limitless ways to promo: Forum, Social Media (Blogspot, etc.), email *Four unique, beautiful championships that each have a purpose within the federation *Pay-Per-Views (PPVs) only take place when they're needed, so there is no monthly format, which we believe to be a limitation for story *A Developmental system, compiled of documents aimed at creating the ultimate character, understanding the federation, and support documents for your wrestler's benefit *An always upto date Newsreel, your go to for the latest Infinity Wrestling news. *A Polling Station , which has weekly updates and new polls to vote on *Brilliant promo (RP) feedback after every show, aimed at developing your character and giving you actual constructive criticism *Infinity Archives that store each and every show and a Promo Archives page which stores the promo's for them shows Championships We have an in-depth developmental document entitled ‘Infinity Championship Guide’ on our website which goes into this a lot more, but here are the basics. Listed below are the four initial championships in commission. Infinity World Heavyweight Championship ''' The pinnacle of Infinity, the person with the big-gest spotlight on them, and the most traditional belt on offer. The current World Champion is Adrian Flynn. '''Infinity Singularis Championship A high risk, high reward championship where competitors have to put something at stake in order to wrestle for the belt. Every match has a specific match-type (extreme rules, ladder match, no disqualification, gimmick matches), meaning there has to be a winner, there are no DQ’s. The current Singularis Champion is Chris Michaels. Infinity Purity Championship Shaped in a giant red and silver shield to symbolise being a warrior and Vanguard of the city, a fighting champion, is a title made for the City. It is defended on every show and is a good mechanism for getting noticed and working your way up the ladder. After all if you win five matches in a row, including the match you win the belt and then defend it four times, you receive a World Championship match for your dedication to the City, a proven vanguard of its evolution and interests. The current Purity Champion is The Copycat Kid. Infinity Harmony Championship The tag-team titles, they are a perfect symbol of harmony and community effort. Infinity is a living world, a shared universe; there is a place for working together and communion amongst wrestlers. The tag belts feature prominently in IWF and provide a real alternative to modern online wrestling tag teams. The current Harmony Champions are 'The Patron Saints of Westling' James Jameson & Jordan Casanova. Wrestler Roster Management *Roderick Blackmore (Chairman) *The Copycat Kid (TCK) (COO) Active Roster *Craig Anderson *Jack Anderson *Rick Bowman *Jordan Casanova *John Charismatic *Spike Daniels *Adrian Flynn *Joey Harding *Blair Holmes *James Jameson *Jamo *Typhon "Kid Wicked" Kaos *A.C. Mack *Chris Michaels *Murray Muir *Neal Powers *Matt Rydell *Lucian Shannon *Jason Smith *Starkiss *Joey Tierney *TK *Jett Underwood *Taylor Westfall *Matt Young Other Roster Members *Isis Derrida (currently competing for GWR - Global Wrestling Revolution) *Valquist (currently competing for GWR - Global Wrestling Revolution) Infinity Wrestling: Social Media Twitter: @InfinityIWF Facebook: www.facebook.com/InfinityWrestling Blogspot Infinity Wrestling : The official Infinity blog, run by management, which will feature a weekly bulle-tin of all things infinity, special reports, hype for special reports, wrestler of the month, announce new signings and releases, feature wrestlers and feuds and storylines, and much more. http://infinityiwf.blogspot.co.uk/ TCK’s Copy Room : The Copycat Kid’s blog which will discuss company matters from management’s perspective, developmental issues, conduct special reports and interviews, TCK’s superstar of the week, his good and bad picks, and provides evaluations over peo-ples promos and everything Infinity. The Dirtsheet : A gossip and rumours blog which will enhance storyline, report on anything newsworthy, and is heavily associated with on goings in the City. Power Rankings : The power rankings blog features the top 10 in IWF. It will be updated after every Infinity event. 2.0 Initiative : A non-kayfabe blog which will discuss things related to writing, storytelling, how to build better character, and will promote people’s real world projects. If you have a real world project you want promoted, anything really, we can write about it on this blog, and promote it on the Infinity shows.